


[Podfic] Sweet Dreams and Feathery Touches

by badwriterrr, Drarrelie, Janieohio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Emotional Tether(s), Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mating Bond, Mystical Creatures, Oblivious Harry Potter, POV Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Harry Potter, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Romance, Snakes, Veela Draco Malfoy, Winged Draco Malfoy, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwriterrr/pseuds/badwriterrr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio
Summary: PODFICBack at Hogwarts after the war, Harry can’t help but notice there’s something different about Malfoy. But maybe that’s okay, because something is different about Harry too, and although it doesn’t make any sense, he can’t seem to kick the feeling that it might all be related.His friends say he’s obsessing again, but he’s not. He’s just… curious.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Sweet Dreams and Feathery Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Dreams and Feathery Touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224098) by [Drarrelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrelie/pseuds/Drarrelie), [Janieohio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janieohio/pseuds/Janieohio). 



> Make sure to check out the original fic for notes xoxo
> 
> FYI sorry for the terrible french accent I tried...

OR

[here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e21IphZlVWk)


End file.
